Unexpected Surprises
by SlytherinGrlForever
Summary: When Hermione is five, she overhears a conversation that could ruin her life. When she is sixteen, she finally finds out the truth. How will her best friends react to her secret and what will happen at Hogwarts?
1. Secrets Revealed

UNEXPECTED SURPRISES

Summary: It's the summer before the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts, and Hermione receives some unexpected news. How will Harry and Ron react when they learn what it is, and how will they deal with what their best friend has become?

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Secrets Revealed

I had just gotten home from Hogwarts for the summer, and I was doing my schoolwork so that I would be able to enjoy the rest of the break. My parents were fighting, but that wasn't anything new. I know everyone thougth that I had this perfect home life, but that was so far from the truth it was funny. They fight about everything. They've fought like that for as long as I can remember. I know Mum wants to tell me something, but Dad will never let her.

* * *

_"Michael, she has to know! She can't live her life thinking that this is all she really is, when it's not!" Mummy said desperately._

_"Honey, you know Dumbledore put her with us for a reason. She isn't going to follow in her family's footsteps; she's going to be one of the greatest of our time. She's going to find a cure for the Killing Curse, you know that! We can't take a chance on her dying! Even if we lie to her now, once she learns the truth, she's going to be angry. We've been lying to her for years now, why not wait until she's of an age where she can understand her destiny?" Daddy said quietly, which usually meant he was angry._

_I coughed then, and Mummy and Daddy both looked at me. "Mummy, what should I know?" I asked quietly, not trying to get Daddy mad again._

_Mummy smiled thinly. "Nothing, baby," she said softly. "Come on now, you need to go to bed."_

* * *

Ever since that night, I've wondered what they were talking about. My five year old mind couldn't understand what was going on then, but ever since I began at Hogwarts, I've thought of that conversation a million times, and wondered if they knew then I was a witch. They had to have known, if they were talking about Dumbledore and the Killing Curse. I sat up straight, knocking everything onto the floor. They said I would reverse the Killing Curse! Why were they talking like that? They were Muggles! They shouldn't have known anything about magic! 

I ran downstairs to ask them, and I slowed down as I reached the kitchen. I began walking in, and I heard Mum saying, "-time Mia knew the truth about her family."

"Yes, it is," Dad said wearily. "I want to see my family and friends again and be there for them, especially Lucius. Mia needs to know she's a pureblood and not Muggleborn."

My jaw dropped. I stepped into the room and yelled, "I'm a WHAT? You lied to me for sixteen years, making me think that I was Muggleborn and endure being called MUDBLOOD? WHY!"

Mum just looked at Dad and said, "I told you we should have told her before this."

"All right, _Athena_," I spat, "if you and Michael aren't my parents, who are?"

They looked at me like I was crazy, and I sighed. "I know you're not my biological parents," I said as calmly as I could. "I also know you're related to Lucius Malfoy. My enemy?"

Michael looked at Athena, who sighed and said, "You're right, Mia. Like usual. No, we are not your biological parents, and yes, we are related to Lucius. You may want to sit down before we reveal the name of the family you belong to."

I sat down slowly, thinking they were messing with my head. Michael squatted down in front of me and said, "Hermione Jane Granger, your true heritage is pureblood, and your true name is Maria Camille Parkinson."

I started laughing then, because I thought it was just a joke.When I saw the look on their faces, I knew not only was it not a joke, but there was more I had to hear. "All right," I said, "if I'm related to the Parkinsons, why don't I look like them? Why was I put in Gryffindor? And what destiny were you talking about when I was five?"

They just looked at each other, then Athena began to answer. "You don't look like the Parkinsons, dear, because they cast a glamour on Pansy and yourself when you two were born. Pansy doesn't look likea pug. Yes, I've heard you describe her like that before. You, on the other hand, kept your features, at least facial. You both are about five foot five,extremely skinny, and have jet black hair and bright blue eyes. You look like the Zabini family, really.Your personalities are complete opposites, which is why you are in Gryffindor. As for your destiny, we can't tell you that, dear. Only Dumbledore and your mothercan, because he is the Secret Keeper for it, and she is your mother. When it was prophesized, I was there. You will have many hardships, and the one person you never could count on will support you."

* * *

Hey! I decided to try another story, because the last one pissed me off a little bit. This is gonna be D/Hr eventually, so don't worry, there's gonna be a purpose for this. If you want to leave ideas in reviews, you can. Leave a review or just email me if you want me to do that. 

Hugs & Kisses,

SlytherinGrlForever


	2. Meeting the Parkinsons

**UNEXPECTED SURPRISES**

Summary: It's the summer before the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts, and Hermione receives some unexpected news. How will Harry and Ron react when they learn what it is, and how will they deal with what their best friend has become?

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Harry Potter.

**CHAPTER 2**

**MEETING THE PARKINSONS**

I was floored by what they had told me. Not only was I adopted, and they didn't see the point in telling me, I was a member of one of the oldest pureblooded families and had a glamour cast on me to conceal my identity! I was so angry with them. "You know," I said quietly, "you could have told me this when I started at Hogwarts. I would have loved to know that then and not have had to endure as much torment and ridicule for being Muggleborn!" I turned and left the room, slamming the door as I went.

There's probably something that I should have noticed before this, something that should have piqued my curiousity. My curiousity, as you know, is legendary. I spend half of my time at school in the library, trying to satisfy it. However, I'm getting off track. Whenever I get angry, and I mean really angry, my eyes change color. They go from honey brown to emerald green to dark blue to red to black. In that order. Harry and Ron have commented on it and called it "creepy" and "bloody awesome" but I just blew it off as them trying to make me smile. Today, when I went up to my room to calm down, I witnessed it for myself. It was extremely scary.

* * *

_I was in a large room playing with a young girl with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. We had been playing house and she got mad because I wanted her to be the baby. Mummy always called her the baby and told me I was the big sister so I just assumed she should be the baby. We started fighting and then our friend Drake interfered. He was very calm and very pretty with his silver blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. His silver gray eyes flashed in anger._

* * *

I woke up sweating and gasping. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out what all that was about. Then I began thinking, if someone had tried to ensure my safety, wouldn't the best thing to do be to put a Memory Charm on me to make me believe that this world was the only one I had ever known? Is it possible that was a memory and not just something my overwhelmed mind created in rebellion to what I had been told that night? A quick look out the window told me it was either very late or very early, as the stars were out and a full moon had already risen.

I got up and started walking downstairs only to overhear another conversation. This one wasn't between just Michael and Athena, though. There was a few other people involved.

"We want our daughter back! You raised her and you've finally told her the truth. We agreed that once Maria knew the truth, she would come live with us!" a woman yelled.

"Mrs. Parkinson, please calm down. The fact is, we only just told her a few hours ago. She was in shock and very angry. She needs to calm down and accept the truth, have the glamours and the Memory Charm removed. Only then will she be accepting of what we have told her and then I think she will accept it. She may insist upon still being called Hermione, though. That is the only name she's ever known, and I don't think she is going to--Hermione, quit listening behind the door and come in here," Athena snapped.

I opened the door and slammed it shut, surprising everyone there. I stood there, shaking with anger. "You want to take me away from the only home I've ever known?" I spat at Mrs. Parkinson. She went pale and opened her mouth, but I began speaking again. "No. I will say what I have to say, and you're going to listen and be quiet, or I'll curse you," I growled. "The fact of the matter is, this is my home. You may be my mother biologically, but you aren't my mother. A mother is someone who raises you and accepts you for who you are. You didn't do that. Athena did. She lied to me, though. She never told me I was adopted. That I would have liked to know. However, she did raise me. She did care for me. She was there for me and helped me through the worst parts of my life. I don't ever want to leave her. She is my mother to me." I was angry when I began talking, but when I said I didn't want to leave her, I broke down in tears. How could they so calmly talk about giving me away? I wasn't a possession, I was a person! Why would they ever consider talking about me like that?

I was still upset, but I had an even more important question to ask them. "Why am I going to reverse the Killing Curse?" I sobbed. "I've had to see so many die, and it's not going to do any good to reverse it! It won't bring back Sirius or Lily or James or anyone who's died! All I can do is to fix it so that it can bring back someone who was recently hit! And when am I supposed to discover this cure?"

They both sighed and looked at each other. Mrs. Parkinson began to speak. "Maria, honey, the fact of the matter is you won't find the cure for years, not until after the war is over. The Seer even prophesized the result of the next war. Harry won't survive it." I gasped. How could one of my best friends who had overcome everything not survive? I would be in a state of hell, becoming a servant of Voldemort's! "You and a current enemy of yours will be put in charge of the Dark Lord's research, and you will fall in love. The cure for this curse can only come once you two solve your differences and accept that you are fated. If you can do this before you leave this year, then you will reverse the prophesy and Harry will survive. It's the only way, love."

I was floored. So I was fated to decide the outcome of the Second War? Myself and another person? Who was this person anyway? So, you know, I had to be an idiot and ask that question. "Who am I supposed to fall in love with, anyway?"

Athena sighed. "You're not going to like this, Mia," she warned. "The person you are fated to fall in love with is Draco Malfoy."

* * *

And Chapter 2 is finished! Sorry about the long wait for the update, but it should get better now. I had a problem with my file constantly being accessed by others and being altered, so I've had to re-write this chapter a few times. I finally just moved the files over to my laptop, but I don't have internet on that yet, so hopefully once I get it hooked up I'll be able to update faster!

Hugs & Kisses,

SlytherinGrlForever


	3. Lies Uncovered

**UNEXPECTED SUPRISES**

Summary: It's the summer before the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts, and Hermione receives some unexpected news. How will Harry and Ron react when they learn what it is, and how will they deal with what their best friend has become?

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Harry Potter.

**CHAPTER 3**

**LIES UNCOVERED**

"Why him? Why, of all people, him? The one who tormented me for years? The one who called me Mudblood? Who tormented me for years for being first in our class? Just because I didn't dress like a sex crazed groupie and didn't droll over him? That BASTARD!" I screamed. I was pissed beyond all belief. "Why not Harry or Ron or someone who wasn't a total prat? Mum--"

"What?" Athena and Mrs. Parkinson said at the same time.

I sighed. I could see that I was going to have to clarify who I meant when I said that. "Athena. Why him? And when did I have the Memory Charm cast on me?"

She looked at Mrs. Parkinson, who said, "She doesn't know that, Maria. I do. I was the one who cast the charm so that you would be safe. You were around four years old. The Dark Lord wanted to give you the Mark then. He knew that you would do great things, even then. You showed your powers at such a young age. I even think you managed to Apparate around the Manor when you were two or three. Pansy could _never_ do that. You managed to get stronger powers than anyone we had ever seen, and we didn't know why. Your father thought maybe I had cheated on him, but I proved that I didn't with a potion. I don't remember the exact name, but basically all I had to do was put in the ingredients, put in a lock of your hair and a drop of his blood. If he hadn't been your father, the potion would have turned emerald green then black. If he was, the potion would turn gold then blue. It turned gold and blue. We knew then we had to protect you. We staged an accident and transfigured a chair into your dead body. We told everyone you had the flu and died from it. You were so ill when you were younger, it didn't surprise anyone. As far as why him, we really didn't have a choice. It was prophesized over two hundred years ago, and no one has been able to figure out who it pertained to. Once we realized it was you, we had to protect you by any means necessary."

I was shocked about that. The entire Wizarding World believed I was dead! That was why no one had wanted to tell me before that. But wait...didn't Athena say she heard it when it was prophesized? Mrs. Parkinson kept speaking, a sob catching in her throat. "It was--the hardest thing we had to do--to let you go, to let you believe you were what you weren't. Whenever Pansy--would complain about you--we would tell her to behave. We told her last summer--before school, that her sister was--alive, and at Hogwarts. She didn't--" At this point, she lost it entirely. She began sobbing, saying, "We shouldn't have done it. We should have kept both of you. We could have made it work."

I reached out and gave her a hug. She clung to me, sobbing harder than ever. I looked at Athena and knew I had to go with Mrs. Parkinson. I knew I had to do this for her to make her feel like her family had finally come together again. I had to help her get over the grief she felt for giving her daughter away. I just hugged her harder, telling her it would be all right and everything would work out. She finally calmed down, but we didn't stop hugging. It felt right, like I had finally found where I belonged. With Athena, I always felt like something was missing. Now, I felt like I would never be let go and I never wanted to lose that feeling. I looked at her and said, "Mum, let's go home. I want to meet everyone. I don't want the glamour taken off though, I want to see everyone's reactions when it comes off."

My new mum just smiled and said, "All right, Maria. It will be a surprise. We're going to hold a grand ball for you. Your date, though, will be predetermined. He will be Lucius's son. I know you don't like him, but you are fated to be together. Your father and I also betrothed you when you were born to him. So either way, you will marry him. I'm sorry, love."

I just rolled my eyes. I had to attend this ball with the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. I could pay him back for all the hard times he had given me...maybe Transfigure a chair or something during the ball into a stuffed ferret! I had an evil look on my face, and Athena knew what that meant. "Mia, don't do anything too nasty to the boy," she warned. "He may have given you a hard time the last five years, but remember, you gave him just as much crap. So if you do try anything, don't be surprised if he gives it to you back."

I smiled. "OK," I sighed, "but can you and Michael come to this ball? I have a feeling that I'm going to need reinforcements. I don't think the people at this party are going to be too accepting of me. And another question...how did you hear this when it was prophesized if it happened two hundred years ago?"

Athena sighed. "I knew this day would come," she moaned. "Mia, I'm a vampire. I can't go out in sunlight. I always told you I was allergic to the sun, remember? The only time I went out was when I was covered in sunscreen. As far as the party goes, that's up to Mrs. Parkinson."

Mrs. Parkinson smiled. "I think we can do that," she said. "Why don't Michael and Athena accompany you as your parents? At eight o'clock, we will reveal your true identity. We will have Draco greet you though and accompany you during the party, though; I don't want you left alone, even if it is with your parents. I wouldn't feel safe because most of the people there are in the Dark Lord's service. Draco will have to know your true identity, though."

Shit! The ferret had to know the truth...great. That's just what I need, to have the ferret know my big surprise. "Mum, can you do me a favor? Can you just call me Mia? It's kind of a compromise between Hermione and Maria. I've had that nickname for the longest time and I think I could adjust better if I was called by a name I was used to. Wait...Athena, you're a vampire? I don't believe it! Why don't you have fangs or suck blood or anything?"

"All right," Mrs.--Mum said. Shit, this would seriously take some getting used to. Well, something else that would be extremely weird would be being civil with Malfoy. That conversation hasn't even happened yet, and I'm already scared of what will happen.

Athena began talking right after Mrs. Parkinson. I'm trying to get used to the idea that she thinks she's my mother, but I think that she's so blinded by grief and regret she's grabbing at any thread of hope that she can reuinite her family. "Mia, do you want proof?" I just nodded my head. Athena stood up and her eyes changed from the honey brown they've always been to a deep blood red. I could see the fangs begin to slide down her chin, and she was staring at me like I was some particularly appetizing meal. I stood up and backed away slowly. She sat down and slowly, her appearance began changing back to the one I had always known.

"When will we tell Mal--Draco the truth?" I asked hesitantly. I was scared of Athena, actually. She obviously wasn't lying about being a vampire. I had met one before in London when I was out partying with my Muggle friends, but that's a story for another time.

"Why not right now?" Mrs.--Mum asked. "We can Floo there and tell Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco the truth. They will help us with the ball. We have to change the marriage agreement though; after we told everyone you were dead, we changed it so Pansy was marrying Draco instead of you. We have to do this, we don't have a choice. They will want to help with this; after all, this is a different situation than what it was twelve years ago."

"I can't do that tonight," I said honestly. "I've had too much going on today to even consider going to the Malfoy's. All I want to do right now is go to my room, listen to my CD's, and crash. So I'm out. Peace."

I left the room and slowly ascended the stairs to my room. I put a my favorite CD into my stereo that I had gotten for getting into Hogwarts. I automatically switched it to the eighth track.

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is that I care too much_

_My scars remind me that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just want to be alone_

_I'm pissed 'cause you came around why don't you just go home? _

_I've channeled all your pain_

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_You're making me insane_

_All I can say is_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is that I care too much_

_Our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I tried to help you once_

_Against my own advice_

_I saw you goin' down_

_But you never realized_

_That your drowning in the water_

_So I offered you my hand_

_Compassion's in my nature_

_Tonight is our last stand_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is that I care too much_

_Our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_

_And I just wanna be alone_

_You shoulda never come around_

_Why don't you just go home?_

_Cuz you're drowning in the water_

_And I tried to grab your hand_

_I left my heart open_

_But you didn't understand (but you didn't understand)_

_(Go fix yourself)_

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

_I can't help you fix yourself_

_But at least I can say I tried_

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is that I care too much_

_Our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is that I care too much_

_Our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel_

I was crying by the time the song was finished. It described my life perfectly, what I was going through. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep that night. I went downstairs and they were still talking. I looked at Mrs. Parkinson and said, "Let's go get this over with. Let's go tell the Malfoy's the truth."

* * *

Chapter 3 is done! The song is "Scars" by Papa Roach off of the Getting Away with Murder album. Don't own the song. Please Review! It makes my day! hippielover459, your review said that this seemed a little rushed. Remember, it's been twelve years since Mrs. Parkinson has been able to talk to her daughter. If you had to give up your child to protect him/her and not talk to this child for over a decade, wouldn't you want to talk to them and take them home as soon as you could? I know I would...I'm basing the scenes with Hermione/Maria and Mrs. Parkinson off of the guilt Mrs. Parkinson feels, the belief that Hermione truly is her long lost daughter, and the desire to be able to get to know her again as fast as possible.

Hugs & Kisses,

SlytherinGrlForever


	4. Confrontations and Potions

**UNEXPECTED SURPRISES**

Summary: It's the summer before the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts, and Hermione receives some unexpected news. How will Harry and Ron react when they learn what it is, and how will they deal with what their best friend has become?

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Harry Potter.

VERY IMPORTANT!

I began this story before HBP was released and will continue it as such. I began changing all the earlier chapters, but decided that this story would now officially be AU. If you want an in canon DM/HG fic, forget it, it's never gonna happen. Everyone is slightly OOC, but I am trying to stay as close to canon on their personalities as possible. Except Mione, she's become like me. :D The rating has also been changed to T. This is _only_ because of the language right now. If anything physical happens coughsexcough, I will change the rating to M.

**CHAPTER 4**

**CONFRONTATIONS AND POTIONS**

I Flooded to Malfoy Manor first, and their reactions were priceless! They looked so stunned that a "Mudblood" would dare to enter their pristine Pure-blooded home. I just laughed then. They would know the truth soon enough. Evidently, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy did not appreciate my laughing.They both looked as though they were going to snap and kill me. Luckily, my...whatever she is...came in at that time. I still don't know what to call Mrs. Parkinson, although it is obvious that she truly means well. I don't think that I am her daughter, but if I can help her to get over the grief she feels, then I feel like I've done something right.

"Linda? What is that...thing...doing in our home?" Mrs. Malfoy asked Mrs. Parkinson, staring at me like I was a dog who had just pissed all over her favorite pair of shoes.

"Cissa, you remember when Maria died?" Mrs. Parkinson asked. Mrs. Malfoy nodded, never taking her eyes off me. "Well, the truth is, we sent her away." Mrs. Malfoy's head whipped around so that she was looking directly at Mrs. Parkinson. "We modified her memory, cast a glamour, and sent her into the Muggle World. It was the only thing we could do then. The Dark Lord wanted to Mark her when she was four years old! Cissa, we had to get her out of there. I would not have let James allow Maria to be Marked at such a young age. If she had been older and had some experience with what happened every day with us, then I would have let it happen. She was so young, though! Imagine if they had wanted to Mark Draco then...wouldn't you have tried to protect him for as long as possible?"

By the end of Mrs. Parkinson's speech, Mrs. Malfoy was crying quietly. All of a sudden, she came over to me and hugged me, sobbing, "You're back...you're back!" She looked at me, and then looked at my...mother. I knew then the glamour and the Memory Charm would be coming off within a few moments. Mrs. Malfoy waved her wand, muttering, "Finite Incantem."

I could feel this change in my body, like something had gone wrong. My clothes felt all wrong and I knew I had gotten taller. I went into my purse and dug out my compact mirror. When I saw the changes, I nearly fainted. My hair was no longer mouse brown and bushy. It was jet black and straight. My eyes were a vibrant blue that you usually can never find but always want to.

* * *

_"Mummy, what's going on?" I asked._

_My mum just looked at me, tears in her eyes. She came over and hugged me. "Oh, my dear sweet angel," she said quietly, "you're going on a vacation."_

_I was excited. I was going on vacation? I hoped it was someplace fun...I don't think Pansy will like it if we just go to the library again. "Where are we going, Mummy?" I asked._

_"I'm not going with you, love," she sighed. "You're going with Aunt Athena and Uncle Mike. They're going to take you somewhere you've never gone before. But don't tell Daddy...it's a secret."_

_I smiled brightly. "OK, Mummy," I said, "when am I going?"_

_"Right now." She turned around so that she wasn't facing me. When she faced me again, she had her wand out. "Obliviate!"

* * *

_

I could feel the memories wash over me, but that one stood out most prominently. She gave me up to protect me. Sure, she lied, but I was four then. I couldn't have handled her telling me I would be declared legally dead within a few hours. I understand her motivation now, I truly do. What she said to Mrs. Malfoy and regaining that memory in particular helped me to realize that even though I don't know her as well as I should, she truly is my mother. I looked at her and could see myself in her. I could never see that in Athena. I looked at her and said, "Mum, did I ever spend time with Draco when I was younger?"

She looked surprised, to say the least. I don't think she realized that I had dreamt that memory. I was sure that was what it was, a memory. It was too vivid and too realistic to be a dream. "Yes, Mia, you did spend quite a lot of time with Draco when you two were younger. As a matter of fact, he was the one who began to call you Mia. You called him Drake. We all still call him Drake, even though he hates it. You were the only one he enjoyed calling him Drake, as a matter of fact."

I was shocked. I had a pet name for Mal--Draco, and he had one for me? How odd was that? OK, it makes sense, sort of, my logical side reasoned. We went through the first part of your lives together. It makes sense that each other's names would have seemed too long to a four year old, so we both just shortened them so that it was easier to say.

As I was contemplating this, my mother waved her wand and changed the clothes I was wearing. I had been wearing a black sheer T-shirt that was torn and had safety pins in it with a white tank top underneath, black bondage pants, and low silver heels. I was now wearing a blood red spaghetti strap dress with a slit that went all the way up my leg and ended a few inches under my hip; a genuine ruby necklace, earrings, and bracelet; and two-inch high black heels. I didn't even notice this until Mum said to Mrs. Malfoy, "Now she looks like a real Parkinson, don't you agree?" I looked down and looked at her.

"Mum."

"Yes?"

"Change them back."

"Why? You look so elegant like this, darling."

"But I don't like this! I like my old clothes! This isn't me! I'm not going to become some sissy bitch who just sits on her ass and has manicures done. I will always dress the way I was before and that wasn't even bad! That was one of my tamer outfits!" I screamed. "I hated it when Athena told me to change what outfits I wore; there was no way I will allow you to dress me! I am sixteen years old and I know what to wear so that it's not indecent!" She sighed and Transfigured my clothes back to their original state, only they still fit me.The tank top was blood red though. I couldn't get everything I wanted, evidently.

While this argument was happening, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had left the room. After I had gotten done screaming at Mum, I heard a commotion behind me. I turned around and saw Draco Malfoy gaping at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Evidently, this was going to take some getting used to. I was used to getting ignored, and this attention was just weird. I looked at him cooly and said, "See something you like, Ferret Boy?"

His jaw dropped. No one but the Gryffindors called him Ferret Boy, so he obviously knew it was someone in Hogwarts. Mrs. Malfoy just had this confused look on her face, so I'm assuming he didn't tell her. I turned to her and said as sweetly as I could, "Oh, did Drake never tell you? In our fourth year, he was Transfigured into a ferret by Moody for trying to attack Harry while his back was turned. He was bounced throughout the hall, too. That's why he's known as the Amazing Bouncing Ferret."

I saw this black look come onto his face. Only Harry, Ron, and I called him that, and I saw my mistake. I knew it was too late to correct it, too. He was smart, always second to me in grades. I knew that once he realized who I had been known as, he would try to kill me. "Granger! I'm going to bloody _kill_ you!" he yelled, then began running toward me.

I laughed. "Bring it. Your mum would never let you touch me. Neither would mine, either, for that matter. Oh, and just so you know, I'm not a Mudblood." He skidded to a complete stop, staring at me like I was insane. "Don't believe me? How else would I know you were called Drake? How else would I remember the boy you were when you were four? When you and Pansy and I were playing house and Pansy threw a fit because she had to be the baby?"

His jaw dropped. "You would never know, Granger," he snarled. "Even if that did happen, I would only do that with Mia and Pansy. But Mia's dead now."

"How would you know?"

"I saw her bloody corpse, for crying out loud!"

"But did you touch her?"

"No..."

"So how do you know it wasn't just an illusion?"

"It wasn't...she and I always had a connection. We could always sense the other and talk telepathically. It hasn't been there since she died," he said quietly, and I could sense this sadness deep inside him, like he blamed himself.

I walked over to him and gently lifted his head. "Isn't it possible that you didn't feel the connection because she didn't remember you? Think back...over the years, have you felt anything or heard anything that didn't fit the situation you were in?"

"No."

"What if I can prove that she's not dead?"

His eyes shown with interest. "How?"

I thought about that. The only thing that I could think of was Verasitium coupled with this potion that Mum had told me about. Maybe there was a way to configure it so that it showed maternal relationships instead of paternal. I turned to Mr. Malfoy, who looked completely disgusted. "Mr. Malfoy, I need your assistance."

"I refuse to be dragged into this fantasy that Linda has."

I walked over to him. "Wouldn't you love to destroy that fantasy, then? To prove to her that she's grasping at straws?"

He nodded his head once, curtly. "Explain. Quickly."

"Verasitium. A potion that would show maternal bond," I said.

He stood up. "Wait here," he ordered, then left the room.

I walked over to Mum. "You know they want proof," I said quietly. "I'm exhausted and don't want to fight them anymore. I just want them to give me the potions and get it over with."

I felt a hand grab me roughly on the shoulder. "I thought I told you to wait," Mr. Malfoy growled.

"I was explaining something to my mother," I snapped. "Is that a crime now?"

His steel gray eyes beccame even darker. I sighed, knowing I had dug myelf a hole that I had to get out of somehow. I really didn't care though. I wasn't exaggerating when I told Mum I was exhausted. I had been up for two days straight and was ready to sleep for a few days. "Look, let's just take care of the potion that would show maternal bond tonight," I sighed. "I've been up for two days straight, and all I want to do is go to sleep. Can we do this or what?"

I didn't think it was possible for Mr. Malfoy's face to become angrier, but it did. Probably because he was being ordered around by a "Mudblood." However, he did administer the potion silently. It became deep purple, then a soft pink color. He and Mal--Draco seemed shocked. I'm guessing that was because the potion turned out positive. I hope.

"You're really her," Mr. Malfoy sighed. He then looked at Mrs. Malfoy and said, "You know the marriage agreement has to be changed now, dear."

"I know," she said happily. "I wasn't really looking forward to having Pansy as a daughter-in-law. She seemed too...I don't know...clingy."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," I said softly, "but can we continue this conversation tomorrow? I'm dead on my feet right now."

"She's right. We'll all meet here tomorrow. Come on Mia, let's go home," Mum said quietly.

"Wasn't this whole thing supposed to be a surprise for everyone though?"

"Yes..."

"So what would the point be in me going back to the Manor and having to deal with everyone now? Why not wait until the ball to reveal it to everyone?"

"But where would you stay, darling?"

"She could stay with us," Narcissa said suddenly. "I can take her out and get her some proper clothes, too. She can't attend a ball in her honor wearing..._that_." She was referring to my outfit, which really was one of my calmer outfits. I'm not always Goody Two-Shoes Granger like I am at school. I used to go out every night and get drunk with my Muggle friends. But again, that's a story for another time.

"That's fine," Mum said. "I'll see you tomorrow night, darling." She Flooded out, leaving me in a hostile room with two angry Malfoys.

* * *

Did you like it? This chapter in particular took me three days to get right. My cat kept walking on the keyboard constantly throwing off what I was thinking plus I tried to get the atmosphere right and keep the Malfoys in character. Mione is such an easy character to write, and her parents and Mrs. Parkinson are hardly ever mentioned, so I developed their personalities the way I thought they should be. Review, please! It makes me extremely happy! 

Hugs & Kisses,

SlytherinGrlForever


	5. Truces with Draco and Shopping With N

**UNEXPECTED SURPRISES**

Summary: It's the summer before the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts, and Hermione receives some unexpected news. How will Harry and Ron react when they learn what it is, and how will they deal with what their best friend has become?

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Harry Potter.

**CHAPTER 5**

**TRUCES WITH DRACO AND SHOPPING WITH NARCISSA**

After Mum left, Mr. Malfoy left the room, muttering something about a marriage contract. That's right, I had forgotten. I was supposed to marry Mal-Ferret, who was just glaring at me like I was some particuarly nasty rodent he had caught in his house. Mrs. Malfoy was smiling at me with glazed over eyes. Probably imagining all the things she could buy me that would look hideous, I thought.

"--oh, and then it has to have a full skirt--" She was rambling incessantly. I had to cut in.

"Mrs. Malfoy--"

"Narcissa, darling, call me Narcissa."

"All right, Narcissa," I said slowly, "can we not discuss this now? I'm tired and I want to go get some sleep."

"All right, darling, we'll talk about it in the morning. Draco, Mia will be sleeping in the room next to yours. Show her where it is," she said quietly, then swept out of the room. Now Mal-Ferret and I were just glaring at each other.

I sighed. We were going to have to get along eventually. "Look, I know we hate each other," I began.

"More like loathe," he spat. "You're still a Mudblood to me."

"Yeah, well, you're still Ferret Boy to me," I shot back. "Let's just try to get along around our parents though, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered, but I think he saw the wisdom of my words. He started walking away, leaving me in the room. Then he turned around and said snobbishly, "Well, are you interested in finding your room or would you prefer to sleep in the living room?"

Actually, I would have preferred to sleep in the living room. I think Mrs. Malfoy would have had a fit, though. I sighed and followed him.

This house was fucking huge! I'm sorry, but that's really the only way to describe it. There was hallways off of hallways and every room seemed to have its own wing. We had to go up three flights of stairs, go down three different hallways, then go into a library, go through that, go into another hallway, and go through the last door on the right into _another_ hallway that was where Ferret Boy slept. He opened the first door on the left and said, "Pansy usually stays here. Feel free to redecorate. I don't know how she stands it." He went across the hall, opened the door that was located there, turned around, and said, "I guess we will have to call a truce, Mia." He then went into the room and slammed the door.

I watched him go into his room and went to go into my own. I got in there and almost puked. It was Pepto Bismol pink with all kinds of ruffles, bows, and lace. There was also pictures of Draco all over the room and most of them had lipstick marks on them. It was completely disgusting. I waved my wand and the pictures all disappeared. Well, it's a start, I thought grimly. I waved my wand again and changed the pink walls to black with a silver wash over it. The curtains became silver and black, and the bed (which had only been a twin) became a double covered in a black, silver, and deep red duvet with a sword on it. I added some swords hanging on the wall as decoration.

I stood back. It was almost as good as my room with the Granger's, I mused. That room had been a deep purple, almost black color. The furniture was all black lacquer and the only bright thing in that room had been the bed. It was completely covered in silver and lavendar. I'm usually not a lavendar kind of girl, but there was barely any of it. I couldn't have any swords, so this was better than I could have expected. I decided to change anything that I didn't like in the morning and went to bed.

* * *

_I was running through a forest wearing a red silk dress and heels. I was trying to escape someone, someone who wished me harm. I knew they didn't want me to follow my destiny, but I have no choice. I ran into someone and screamed. He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me, saying, "Mia, it's Drake. Calm down. It's OK, love, I'm here."

* * *

_

I shot up, gasping for breath. I looked around and saw the sun hadn't even risen yet. All the lights were off and there was no one in the room. I forced myself to take slow, even breaths. "It had all been a dream," I said quietly. It wasn't real, but it sure in the hell fucking felt like it, that's for sure. I knew that it would be impossible for me to get back to sleep, so I got up. I went through my usual routine, and after my shower, I went to the closet for my usual clothes. I opened it and only found frilly, poofy, nasty ass skank dresses. All my clothes from Hot Topic were completely gone. I was pissed beyond belief. The only things I was really comfortable wearing was my Tripps and my T-shirts. I started getting pissed, then decided I could go to the mall later and buy some more. For now, I just Transfigured all the dresses into Tripps and T-shirts, and all the heels lying in the bottom of the closet into tennis shoes. I got changed and sat in the window. It's really dangerous, but I've done it since I was five. I would always sit there and try to figure out whatever problem I had at that moment.

Someone knocked on my door and I was getting out of the window when Narcissa walked in. "Did you find everything you needed, dear?" she asked gently.

"Everything except for my clothes."

"You can't wear those anymore."

"Why not?" I know, I was being childish about it. Hey, if your favorite clothes disappeared and you got told you couldn't wear them anymore, you'd act childish too.

"They don't befit a Pureblood of your station, luv. Now, show me what gorgeous dress you've chosen for today."

I turned around and smirked. "Don't tell me what to wear, Narcissa. I've dressed this way for years, just never at Hogwarts. I don't intend on stopping now, and I do intend on going to get clothes to replace the ones that were destroyed." I stared at her until she sighed.

"I can't control you, this is true. However, you will not wear those clothes to the Masquerade Ball we have planned for you. You will be in a full length dress; you will not complain. I despise those clothes. You look like a boy! We will, however, while shopping for your dress, go to whatever shop you got those...things...from and you may replace _half_ of them."

I decided at that moment I would keep only one dress for this ball and the rest would be Tranfigured into clothes I wanted. She couldn't stop me, the only thing she could do would be to change them back, but I put a charm on them to make them resistant to any spell not cast by myself. I smiled and said quietly, "But half of them, Narcissa, would quite possibly cost around $50,000; they are very expensive."

"All right," she sighed. We just hung around the Manor for the rest of the day. Mum never did show up.

A few weeks, later, she came to get me. "Luv, let's go get breakfast. I've finally got the credit cards from Lucius. We can go shopping today. I don't anticipate this tirp lasting any longer than three hours."

I followed after her. I knew this would take all day. She doesn't even realize how long I could spend in Hot Topic before I even got bored. She had given me one of the credit cards and told me to get as much as I wanted once we got there. We had to take the limo, because we were going to a Muggle mall. Narcissa wasn't happy about that, but it definitely guaranteed I would be in my element, as long as I hit Hot Topic. I didn't care much about the dress for the ball, I just wanted to hit my store. She went to Abercrombie, Maurice's, and Vanity while I was shopping. I ended up spending about $750 on clothes, $374 on shoes, and $589 on accessories. Ah, well, at least next time I can use those discount cards, I thought.

We met up at the fountain in the middle of the mall a few hours later. "How much did you charge, luv?" she asked, not even realizing what a mistake she made giving me that credit card. I had spent about three hours in there, buying everything I wanted and had spent almost $2,000. I gave her the receipt and saw her face pale. She sighed and said, "Well, Lucius can't get mad at you, because I spent almost $20,000 in those three stores for Draco, Lucius, and myself. I also went into that store that you love so much and got Draco some items from there too. Both cards are linked to the same account, so we both have to account for it and give him the receipts."

"All right, Narcissa," I said quietly. Shopping takes a lot out of me. I was tired and wanted to go home and sleep for a few hours.

"Let's go find a dress for you for the Masquerade, dear." I sighed and followed her.

Three hours later, we were in the limo heading for one of the best Wizarding designers. Narcissa could not find anything in the mall that she thought suitable for me for the Masquerade, so we were having it custom designed. "Darling, you will love Jas, he's absolutely superb," she cooed.

"I don't care, as long as I don't look like I belong there," I snapped back. I hated blending into the crowd and always wanted to be as unique as possible.

We got to the studio and I met Jas. He asked me what I wanted. I told him, "Nothing that looks like it belongs at a Pureblood party. What about having it ripped and have an insert in it?" Narcissa looked horrified and Jas looked thoughtful. He waved his wand in the air and a silhouette of a strapless A-line dress appeared.

"Create it how you think it should be, darling," he said quietly.

I had the color be black, and the insert I wanted, which went all the way up to the hip, was silver. Everywhere the dress had been slashed, there was silver underneath. I created black gloves that went to my elbows to go with it, and the mask was silver with black feathers and jewels on it.

I stood back and looked at both Jas and Narcissa. They were both speechless about it. I got worried. What if Narcissa wouldn't allow me to wear it? "Do you like it?" I asked tentatively.

"Mia, it's absolutely gorgeous," Narcissa sighed. "We've been shopping all day, darling, we should go home. Jas, have that dress completed in two weeks, and we'll double your usual fee."

"Yes, Madame Malfoy," he said humbly. He escorted us to the car and watched us pull out. We went home and I went straight to bed. I had gotten up way to early for about six hours of shopping. I turned on the radio and fell right asleep.

* * *

FINALLY! Another chapter's done! This chapter took two weeks, and it's actually kinda crappy in my opinion. Well, review. It makes me happy, and when I'm happy, I write more! When I have the time, that is. :D I start school on Wednesday, so with that, work, and trying to keep this going, I have no idea on how often I will be updating. I will try to make a minimum of once at least every two weeks. 

Hugs & Kisses,

SlytherinGrlForever


End file.
